Don't Leave Me Lonely
by R2468
Summary: A Sasuke oneshot. Very sweet. Rated M for a lemon.


Despite the Uchiha having the reputation of being an arrogant, cold-hearted prick he was actually not a bad person to work for. The general public would be shocked to know that he treated his employees with such respect. Not to say that the young owner of Uchiha Corp. didn't occasionally lash out in frustration- he did. And not to say he was overly lenient as to his employees' behavior- he wasn't. If he was paying someone good money to do something he expected it to be done accurately. But, he wasn't cruel really, or even unfair. He was just… distant from other people.

His tendency to keep to himself had gained him a reputation of being a stuck up bastard- not that that made him any less popular in the societal circle. Sasuke Uchiha, the city's wealthiest inhabitant and number one bachelor. Men sought him out to get an in with the company, women flocked to him with the hope of getting lost in those deep onyx eyes. Well, maybe the women were just money grabbers too, but I doubted it. The Uchiha was attractive to say the least. You really couldn't blame the ladies for wanting a chance to run their fingers through his silky black hair, across that pale skin.

He was immune to all the attention. He ran his business and that was it. He attended the necessary social gatherings, made an appearance here and there, but only because it was part of the job. Many a heart had been broken by his indifference and rejection. Not once had he shown interest in any of the countless females that pursued him. Nor the men, in case you were wondering.

Being his office assistant, I saw more of him than most. Basically, office assistant means errand girl/receptionist/keep people from wasting my time. So, it was no wonder I knew so much about the Uchiha. It was my job. To know everything necessary to make his life at the office as easy as possible. Get the morning coffee, know his schedule for the day by heart, make sure there's paper in the printer, blatantly lie to the woman in the lobby that he's in meetings all day, remind him of the phone call he's supposed to make.

He didn't have any family. His last remaining relative, his elder brother Itachi Uchiha, had died a few years previously due to some sort of drug overdose. He really didn't have anyone.

It was sad really. The most well known, sought after man in the city, was all alone. Sometimes I wondered if I was the only one who really knew that. After all, no one else knew about the late nights he sometimes spent at the office, that he could always be found there or at his own home, no one ever saw the glimpse of loneliness and pain in his eyes. Except me.

It was a Friday.

Coffee on his desk? Check. Assorted documents, files, reports in their proper place on his desk? Check. Computer booted up? Check. Any hopeful females in the lobby sent away? Luckily there were none to speak of this morning.

He always arrived at 7 o' clock. If not earlier. Never later. Period.

The digital wall clock read 7:05, obviously a mistake.

My watch read 7:05

My cell phone read 7:05

The hell?

Just as I had dialed his cell phone to see if traffic was backed up, or if he had been delayed by other means the office door opened.

Without preamble I began my monologue of reminders and the day's schedule. Until I saw him, really saw him, at which point I stopped midsentence. He was a train-wreck. Dressed as immaculately as always, yes, and looking better than many people do on their best days, yes. But for Sasuke Uchiha? A train-wreck. Eyes somewhat bloodshot with dark circles surrounding them, a slight slouch in his posture, breathing noticeably deeper than usual. This was unheard of.

I was staring at him, shocked.

"Is there a problem?" he asked politely.

", you need to go home! You look exhausted! Are you alright? Are you sick? You shouldn't be here!" Once my slur of words had started it had kept going.

"I'm fine, thank you," he responded straightening up a little as if to prove it.

" I insist you go back home. Really."

He looked at me for a moment, and then down at his desk. He looked vulnerable. Dejected. Lost. And then without a word to me he turned to his computer and started clicking away.

". You need to go home. Now." He turned his dark eyes on me and I glared back with insistence.

"You are not employed to advise whether or not I come to work, only to assist me whilst I am here."

"I'm employed to help you, and the best way of doing that currently is to send you home." I did the unthinkable. I grabbed his arm and tugged insistently for him to follow me. The bewildered expression on his face was priceless. But he dazedly let me drag him along anyway. In the hall I let go of his shirtsleeve. It wouldn't do to have people see the company's owner being dragged around by his assistant. Instead I walked behind him, keeping a fast pace to urge him forward. By the time we reached the parking lot he was looking less dazed and more irritated.

"Keys," I said holding out my hand. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"What do you presume to do with my car keys?"

"Drive you home, you're in no state to drive yourself."

"I disagree."

I glared. "Keys."

He glared. I glared. He tossed me a set of jingling silver keys.

I unlocked the door, slid into the driver's seat, and as he slid into the passenger seat, I hoped and prayed to Kami that I would not wreck the most expensive car I'd ever touched, let alone driven.

It was a silent drive. Most all situations with the Uchiha were silent. And in this case it was probably for the best because I was using every ounce of my concentration on not damaging the precious vehicle in any way possible.

He lived in one of those apartment complexes that were so expensive you knew you couldn't afford to walk in the door. Getting out of the car I handed him his keys. He pocketed them and we walked in silence into the building, into the elevator, to his door. As he unlocked it I pulled out my cell phone to call myself a driver back to Uchiha Corp. and to cancel all of his meetings for the day.

Before I could dial he spoke up. "Could you… come in for a minute?" He stood in his doorway, looking for all the world like an abused, abandoned puppy.

I closed my phone and looked at him in puzzlement, an eyebrow quirked. A silent "huh?"

"Please, if you wouldn't mind," he asked.

I shrugged and walked towards the door. He nodded and the two of us walked into his suite.

"What do you need of me ?" I inquired.

"I…" he started. He then visibly slumped against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a breath. "I don't know."

He walked further into the apartment and collapsed into a chair in the living room. Closing his eyes again and sighing deeply.

"?"

His eyes opened slowly and he directed his tired gaze at me. "My name is Sasuke," he said sounding…forlorn?

"Are you alright -" he cut me off.

He sounded frustrated. "It's Sasuke," he said demandingly.

I stood silently for a few moments. He didn't speak either.

Exasperated I asked, " what exactly do you need?"

The words were barely out of my mouth when he was out of the chair, pushing me against the wall. His forehead on mine. "What I _need_ is for you to call me Sasuke," he said venom and something else lacing his words. And then he kissed me, furiously, biting my bottom lip and invading my mouth, spinning my head into a dizzying frenzy. I responded eagerly, instinctively and he pressed his body harder against mine. Eventually he pulled away, his obsidian eyes staring into mine.

I looked away. No, no, no. I needed to leave. "I… what… I don't… Sasuke," I stammered, "I should leave."

I chanced a look at him. He looked crestfallen. No, worse. He looked terrified. Like he was drowning and I was going to stand by and let it happen.

Tentatively he reached up and brushed his cool fingers across my cheek.

"Stay. Please."

I couldn't say no.

He ravaged my mouth again, and without me really noticing how, we ended up in the bedroom. I'm sure if I'd been in any other state of mind I would have noticed that the room was just as immaculate and ridiculously expensive looking as everything else Sasuke owned. I probably also would have noticed how everything was stark black and white, the white so bright and the black so dark, that the contrast made what would have been bland and boring, striking instead,

Of course, after being layed down on the bed, having my neck licked and sucked at by the most beautiful person I'd ever known, I didn't really notice those things. What I did notice was Sasuke's arousal poking through his slacks at my thigh, and the oh so delicious pain when he bit and nipped my shoulder, the heat and weight of him over me, and the emotion filled eyes that never for a second looked away from my own through all his ministrations. I soon found myself relieved of my shirt, and little moans, groans, and whimpers escaped my throat as he kept up his thorough perusal of me, a growl occasionally escaping him. I nearly screamed when his mouth came down onto my breast. I let him continue for a moment, but when he went to work his way lower on me, I turned the tables. I dragged him back upwards, into a fierce kiss, and rolled us over so that I was straddling Sasuke.

I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands over his unmarred pale skin, never breaking the kiss. My hand wandered down to his fly, where I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He kicked them off and onto the floor, leaving himself only in black silk boxers, as I removed my own pants. I renewed the kiss with fervor, as I reached into his boxers, taking hold of his hard member. He bucked upward into my hand and bit my lip. As I began to stroke his cock he grabbed my hips and started thrusting madly up towards me. Suddenly he jerked my underwear and then his own boxers down, and they ended up who knows where. My hand still gripping him, I positioned him at my entrance and swiftly impaled myself on his shaft.

I screamed and he groaned deeply, every muscle tight with tension. I lifted my sliding partially off his member, then back down again, and again it was repeated, slowly creating an agonizing rhythm of me riding him. As the pace began to fasten though, he flipped us over with a feral growl, and began slamming into me, fast and hard, and amazing, both of us making constant noises.

_Uhn, Sasuke….Sasuke…. _I sighed/moaned. He went even faster, if that was possible, after hearing his name. In a final thrust into me, we both came, myself with a scream of, _Sasuke!_ as he filled me up with his seed.

Sasuke remained in me for a moment, panting hard, and then, staying inside me, moved the two of us so that we were lying on our sides facing each other. And still yet his obsidian eyes were looking straight into mine. I started to pull somewhat away, but, with another panicked look in his eyes, his hand stayed me from moving.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly, curiously.

Not really sure myself, I answered, "I was… just giving you some space"

"I don't want space" He pulled me into his chest in an embrace, enforcing his words.

We drifted off to sleep wordlessly.

********

I awoke just a few moments after Sasuke. We were in just the same position we'd fallen asleep in.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very."

He kissed me sweetly, gently. Then just looked at me.

"This is going to sound…ridiculous. And fairly pathetic," he began, then continued what he was saying in a whisper in my ear, "You're all I've got. In the whole world" He paused before saying in the quietest tones possible, "Please don't leave me alone"

Giving him the same direct, soulful stare he'd been giving me the entire time, in the same hushed tones, "I'm not going anywhere"

And then I saw one of the rarest, most beautiful sights.

Sasuke Uchiha smiled.

I wanted to put a song with this like I did with my Gaara oneshot, but I couldn't find one song that fit it as well as I wanted. I did, however, find at least six fricking songs that showed at least part of what I wanted. These songs are

-Make You Smile by Plus 44  
-Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park  
-Starlight by Muse  
-Stranger by Secondhand Serenade  
-Broken by Seether  
-Savin' Me by Nickelback

Review if you like! And make suggestions for future one shots if you wish!


End file.
